Operation
by bonbonbunny93
Summary: Wesley and Thomas thought today was gonna be like any other. Wesley was gonna be introduced to Hetalia. Thomas may finally get laid. Everyone's happy. Well, not everyone. Wesley's friend, Jackson, wants her to try out a spell for him. Wesley tried it out and got some interesting results. What happens when Italy won't stop touching Thomas and England refuses to release Wesley?


**AN: Hey, this is my first Hetalia fanfic. I just came up with the idea. I would like your honest opinion. I'm kinda torn about it. It just seems off somehow. So leave a review or pm. I don't care. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Mission: Saving the Fries

"Thomas!"

A blonde head popped up from the couch, blue eyes peered over the back into the dining room. A tall young woman stood in front of the dining table, her rainbow hair pulled up into a messy bun. The woman narrowed her blue eyes.

"I hollered for ya'. Breakfast's ready." The woman said with a thick country accent. Thomas stared at the woman with narrowed eyes.

"It's not scones again, is it?" The woman tensed and looked away blushing.

"What? You don't like my scones?" She mumbled. Thomas raised up and crossed his arms on the back of the couch, his chin on his arms.

"You always burn them. You suck at housework too. I didn't even know that you could really do that with a washer." The woman growled, her face heating up.

"Shut up! You ungrateful brat! Bloody fucking hell!" She yelled storming off into the kitchen. Thomas heaved a sigh and slowly crawled off the couch. He walked into the dining room and peeked in the kitchen. There she was her back to him as she moved around the kitchen. His eyes were drawn to the tattoo on her right shoulder. A lily colored like the American flag with vines trailing across her shoulder blades spelling out the words 'Forgive, But Never Forget'. He smiled and walked in taking a seat at the island. How she'd managed to hide it from their parents for this long he'd never know.

"So. How 'bout them scones?" He asked. The woman paused but continued moving dishes into the sink.

"Come on, Wesley. I'm sorry, okay?" Thomas said leaning across the island and grinning ridiculously. Wesley peeked over her shoulder and frowned seeing her younger step brother grinning at her. He quickly rearranged it to a pout and stared up at her with his big blue eyes. She turned back around and threw the rag in her hands into the sink.

"Fine. What do you want?" She asked turning around and leaning against the sink, her arms crossed. Thomas held out his hand.

"Scone please." Wesley rolled her eyes, but grabbed a slightly browned triangular scone off of the cookie sheet. Grabbing a napkin, she wrapped it up before handing it to him.

"There." She said. "Happy now?" Thomas just grinned and bit into the scone. A loud crunch echoed around the kitchen. Thomas bit back a curse and slowly chewed the slightly edible scone. He turned a little green as he almost gagged swallowing the thing that his sister called food. He forced a grin at Wesley, but her back was to him as she bent over the sink, her shoulders shaking.

"I'm a failure as a woman. I can't cook! I'm clumsy and knock things over all the time, so cleaning is pretty much impossible! I'm completely flat chested! I have no ass! What man would marry me?!" Thomas flinched back as his sister began her tirade. His sister wanted one thing in life. She didn't want money or to have a fantastic job. Wesley wanted to be a wife and a mother. She wanted to greet her husband at the door from a long day at work. She wanted to raise her own kids. She didn't want a nanny or her parents to raise her child.

"It's alright, sis. Some guys don't mind doing all that stuff. Besides, isn't that a little bit archaic thinking? I mean have made great strides in the past couple of decades." Thomas jumped as Wesley glared over shoulder at him.

"I don't give a flying fuck! I enjoy cooking! I enjoy fucking cleaning! I enjoy raising fucking kids! Why the fucking hell does everyone keep saying shit like that to me?! Leave me the fuck alone and let me do what the fuck I want!" Thomas laughed nervously, his held up in surrender.

"Alright. I get it. Sorry." He said. Wesley settled down, but continued to glare at him. "I mean...It's just...I know you could do so much better with your life, sis, than work on the house all day. You could do awesome things." Wesley softened hearing her brother. She heaved a sigh and raised her hand. Thomas squinted his eyes shut. Fucking hell, he hated it when she hit him. He blinked open his eyes feeling Wesley's hand ruffle his hair.

"Get a haircut, hippie." She mumbled turning back to the dishes. Thomas grinned.

"Thomas!" Thomas looked over his shoulder hearing his girlfriend's voice. Wesley snorted. Thomas glared at her.

"Be nice." He warned. Wesley rolled her eyes.

"Only if she keeps her dumb to herself." Wesley muttered scrubbing a poor pot. If you listened closely you could hear its screams for mercy.

"Thomas." Thomas stood up to hug his girlfriend, Lorra. He shot a quick warning look over his shoulder at his sister. Wesley grabbed a spoon, dipped it the peanut butter and stuck it in her mouth.

"Hm. How weird." Wesley looked at Lorra as she pulled away from Thomas.

"What is?" Thomas asked looking at Lorra.

"Every time I come over your sister always has something in her mouth." Lorra said raising a delicate eyebrow. Thomas snorted and Wesley turned away. Lorra looked between the two siblings.

"What?" She asked. Wesley snorted like a pig as she held in her laughter. She tried to cover her mouth with the spoon still in it. Thomas bit his lip and grabbed Lorra's shoulders to lead her into the living room.

"Oh, wait. I have something for Wesley." Lorra exclaimed pulling her large bag closer and digging in it. Wesley turned around once she'd calmed down and pulled the spoon out sliding her lips along the spoon. She made sure to get that peanut butter. Ah, peanut butter. It tasted so good. Wesley blinked as a DVD box was shoved in her face. It had four men tossing another man into the air. They all looked really happy. Of course they were all anime men. Wesley read the title. Hetalia Axis Powers The Complete Series. Wesley grinned. The little Japanese man was adorable!

"He's cute." Wesley said pointing to the Japanese man. Lorra looked at the box set and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess. I prefer guys to be real though. Jackson said you'd like this a lot. Something about how you'd love America." Jackson was Wesley's friend from high school. Wesley grabbed the DVD and examined it more thoroughly. It had fifty two episodes. Wow. It was gonna taker her awhile to finish this. Wesley looked over her shoulders at the drying dishes. She'd leave those there.

"I'm gonna go watch this." She said stepping out of the kitchen.

"But I wanted the living room!" Thomas protested. Wesley waved her hand over her shoulder.

"To bad!" Thomas groaned.

"Lorra, would you mind waiting in my bedroom, while I yell at my sister?" Lorra smiled.

"Sure. I'll just get comfy." Thomas blushed as she walked away, his eyes lingered on her ass a little longer than usual. He frowned. Maybe his sister could keep the living room.

"Thomas! Fix this damn thing for me!" Thomas sighed. He walked into the living room and snorted seeing his sister wrapped up the wires, half her body under the table that held up the TV and DVD player. Thomas knelt down and helped untangle his sister. Wesley sat back as Thomas pulled the table back and took a wire and plugged into the TV and DVD player. The DVD had already started and was on the menu. Wesley picked up the piece of paper she'd found in box.

Read this spell aloud when the opening credits run. I just wanna see if what Lesley said was true.

-Jackson

Wesley frowned reading Lesley's name. Wesley was another of her friends, whom she'd known since she was little. Lesley also just happened to be a practicing witch. Wesley didn't really believe in magic or weird stuff like that, but who was she to judge Lesley. Come on, Wesley herself slept with her teddy bear she'd gotten from her grandparents when she was three. She had no room to judge. Wesley picked up the remote and pressed play. She jumped as the thing came on. It was f-ing loud. Is that Italy? Wesley shook her head. Focus! Her eyes trained onto the paper.

"On the darkest night,

On the coldest day,

We call upon those earthly forces,

Those beings forever bound to the land.

Hear my words and answer.

Will thee allow a mortal

To join in hellish festivities?"

Thomas paused as he sat back. The intro to the anime seemed cool. He himself liked anime. Full Metal Alchemist, Lucky Star, Fruits Basket, Ah! My Goddess!, and he'd never admit it out loud, but he kinda liked yaoi stuff. Sometimes things were hell of a lot better in yaoi. Thomas paused in his thoughts to look over his shoulder at his sister. She was mumbling something.

"Hey? What are you doing?" Thomas asked crawling over to his sister. He gasped as her eyes glazed over and her arms went limp, falling to the ground her body soon following. He caught her before she fell forward and hit her head on the floor. Thomas shivered as a chill crawled up his spin, numbing his body. The world began to blur. Little balls of light flickered around his darkening vision. He felt himself begin to float like he weighed nothing. Tiny voices murmured in his ears. He didn't understand them. It sounded like a different language.

'What?' He asked, but he couldn't feel his lips move. 'Where am I?'

"Thomas?" Thomas was startled. That was Wesley's voice.

"Thomas! Wake up!" Thomas flinched feeling pain shoot through his cheek. His blinked open his eyes and hissed at the bright light. He slowly opened his eyes. He jumped back, startled by the figure before him. Standing in front of him was a person no taller than his hand. The fluttering shimmery wings poking out from behind her back gave away what she was. A fairy. But the familiar splash of rainbow hair keyed him in on who this fairy was.

"Wesley?" Thomas paused and repeated Wesley's name but all he heard was loud screeching meow. Thomas looked down to see white paws with a splash of orange and black color.

"Paws?!" Wesley snorted as the cat version of her brother yowled, chasing his own tail in his attempt to see himself. When she'd first woken up, she'd had a similar reaction. Upon seeing the cat, she'd freaked out even more. But seeing the cat laying in her brother's close soon calmed her nerves.

"Thomas!" She snapped. The cat stopped his eyes swirling dizzily. Wesley heaved a sigh.

"Calm down. We just have to figure this out." She said resting her hands on her clothed hips. When she'd first woken up, she'd been naked, but stealing a cloth napkin and some scissors had fixed that.

"Okay. So maybe this is some comma induced hallucination. Or maybe a gas leak." Wesley paused feeling something shake the cold white floor she was standing on. Thomas hissed, his back arching and fur standing on end. Wesley fluttered her wings and flew to hide behind Thomas. People seeing stray cats. Normal. People seeing a fucking fairy. Lab experiment. Wesley peeked over Thomas's head as the person walked around the corner.

"What the fuck?" Wesley asked seeing the slightly familiar guy from the cover of the Hetalia anime.

"Ve~ Germany, look at the kitty!" The man squealed reaching for Thomas. Thomas hissed swatting at the man's outstretched hand.

"Be careful, Italy!" The taller more burly man scolded. "That cat belongs to America. Leave it alone." The shorter man, Italy, pouted and looked down at Thomas with teary eyes. Wesley cringed seeing the tears. The man looked just so pitiful. Thomas immediately calmed down seeing the man tear up. He didn't feel right making this guy cry.

"Wesley? What am I supposed to do?" Thomas mewed. Wesley frowned but nodded her head.

"Act like a cat. Cuddle. Purr. Do cat stuff." Thomas looked up to glare at his sister as she leaned on his head.

"Cat stuff?" He mewed.

"Yeah. Like the strays at school." Wesley replied. He heaved a sigh and walked up to Italy, rubbing against his legs. Italy squealed and quickly picked up Thomas. Wesley fell back but her wings instinctively began to flutter. Wesley flew closer to Thomas as he snuggled into Italy's chest and purred loudly without shame.

"Oh my god! It feels so good!" He mewled as Italy's fingers found the perfect spot under his chin. Italy laughed.

"Aww! Does little kitty witty like that?" The burly man merely watched. He shook his head and looked over his shoulder hearing more footsteps. Must be the rest of them. Wesley crossed her arms and watched as her brother mewled and rubbed against Italy. It was almost to embarrassing to watch. Almost. Wesley froze as Italy looked up at her. He just blinked, sneezed and went back cuddling Thomas.

"Huh? So maybe they can't see me." Wesley thought aloud.

"Yo! Bros! What s'up?" Wesley flew over Italy's head and watched as another man walked around the corner. He was adorable. The glasses made him look even more adorable! And those blue eyes! Wesley squealed. She had a secret thing for anime guys. Hell who didn't. If you say no, you're just lying.

"Yo, Germany. Yo, Italy." The burly man, Germany, nodded his head in greeting. What the hell is with these country names? Wesley thought. She paused seeing the cutey adorable guy looking at Italy.

"Hey, Italy, what ya' got there?" Italy turned around and squealed, holding out Thomas.

"It's a kitty, America! Does she belong to you?" America laughed and pointed at Thomas's belly.

"Dude, that cat's a dude!" Italy held Thomas up and looked at his general area.

"Ve~ He is! Sorry, Mr. Kitty." Thomas flattened his ears against his head.

"This is humiliating." He mewed pitifully. Wesley giggled. America looked up but his eyes didn't even focus on her.

"Bloody hell, America. Do you have to be so loud?" Wesley watched as another man walked around the corner. His was average to say the least. Whoa! Hold the phone! What the hell are those? Wesley flew closer to the man's face and stared at his huge eyebrows. She didn't notice the way the man's eyes zeroed in on her. Or the way he'd stopped walking so as not to hit her.

"Come now, England. Must you always be such a party pooper." Wesley flew over the bushy browed man's head to see the next man walk in. Wesley squealed seeing him. One thing she had a weakness for other than Japanese guys was the French.

"He's sexy!"

"Bloody hell!" Wesley gasped as a hand was wrapped around her waist. She looked up into green eyes. Eyes looking right at her. Wesley froze paling. One word went through her mind.

Shit.


End file.
